


The Sky Seen From a Hill

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, a few changes, hinata is ib, i made oikawa be mary tbh i couldnt think of anyone, its not gonna be exactly like the game there will be some changes, kageyama is garry, you dont really need to know about ib to understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes abstract art and museums. He does not like being alone.<br/>Knowledge of Ib not needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Seen From a Hill

Hinata smiled brightly as he left his parents at the reception desk of the museum. Looking at the various paintings, he tried voicing his opinion to the tall teen next to him, only to receive a blank stare in return. "Alright..." He mumbled turning the hall, into the next room surveying the art before his eyes landed on a particular sculpture of a large rose with petals falling off. "Ah everything here is a little strange, but pretty nonetheless!" Hinata marveled. Going down the next hall he stopped at a large painting that took up most of the wall. "Fabricated World." He read aloud looking at the name plate. "I don't know if I quite understand what that word means."

The lights suddenly flickered and Hinata abruptly stood still. "Everybody...?" His body went cold as he felt the loss of all the visitors presence. Walking back up to the entrance, he grew even more frightened finding absolutely no one on his way. He breathed, in, out, repeat. Trying to open the doors to leave he found them locked. Windows, he hoped, but those were locked as well. Turning around he went the same way back, before he heard a banging on the window and screamed. Holding his heart he tried to calm down. "What is going on here?" The boy decided to go back to the big painting only to find blue paint leaking from it. When he looked closer he felt a presence and saw red paint, letters, spelling 'COME SHOUYOU' "Huh? My name? How?" Many questions ran through his mind as he suddenly held on tight to the cloth his parents told him to take care of earlier that day. "My parents." He suddenly realized how alone he was. "I have to get out of here."

Wandering to the piece entitled 'Abyss of the Deep'. He saw a huge realistic floor painting of the sea with a creepy angler fish. He found the ropes that had once blocked people off, were now moved, blue footprints leading into the piece. Stepping closer, too close, he fell in and found himself sinking below, as if water was pushing him down, farther, into a different dimension.

Now deeper in the museum Hinata found himself in between a red and a blue painting, stairs seemingly leading back up. Deciding to stick with blue he went down the right hall stopping in front of a door blocked by a table  an orange rose sat upon it. Taking the rose, he hummed in appreciation the flower having a calming effect on him.

Pushing the now empty table to the side he entered the door finding a blue key on the ground and a creepy painting of a girl smiling, closed eye, and her hair flowing out of the painting itself. Upon him taking the key, the girl's eyes suddenly opened wide and her smile more sinister. Hesitantly Hinata read the worlds placed under the portrait. "When the rose wilts, you too will wilt away."

Subconsciously gripping onto the rose, he left the room, finding red messy letters now decorating the hall reading 'THIEF THIEF THIEF' "What? I'm not a thief!" Hinata retorted before looking back at his belongings now. "Well... I need this right?" He whispered to himself, feeling a growing headache.

Back between the eerie paintings Hinata gasped, suddenly feeling more aware. "The stairs... they're gone now?"

**Author's Note:**

> alright so the next chapters will be longer and written better but i didn't really know how writing on ao3 worked ?? so i sort of messed up but here this is! i hope you guys like this i have a feeling i am going to love writing this..


End file.
